megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Proto Man
Proto Man, or is the first Robot Master created by Dr. Light and is considered the "brother" to Mega Man. He first appeared in Mega Man 3 as an antagonist but soon switched sides, aiding Mega Man in his fight against evil. Due to uneven spacing in the font used for in game text in the NES games, his name is often mistakenly spelled Protoman. Origin Proto Man was intended to become the first humanoid robot capable of independent thought and reasoning and built for the purpose of combat. Being a prototype robot, Proto Man's design was not complete. It was later discovered by Dr. Light that Proto Man had a dangerous imbalance in his energy core that would eventually kill him. However, being created too independent, not having another of his kind to interact with and severely troubled by his incomplete status, Proto Man had begun growing distrust for the good doctor. Fearing Light would change his character, Proto Man refused to have Dr. Light meddle with his systems and went missing. Dr. Light had presumed Proto Man to have died and regrettably gave up on him. Learning from his mistakes, he perfected the energy core and created sibling units Rock and Roll. The combat aspects of Proto Man's design became the basis of the Sniper Joe series of robots, as well as Rock's later upgrade. Knowing the time of his demise, Proto Man wandered the world alone. Before his energy reactor was completely depleted, he was found by the exiled scientist Dr. Wily. Dr. Wily managed to temporarily repair Proto Man by altering his energy core from a solar to a nuclear one, as well as making other modifications. He also gave Proto Man his now-trademark visor in an attempt to hide his identity from Dr. Light. Presumeably, working on Proto Man's systems gave Wily greater knowledge in creating robots, helping his plans for world domination along. Indebted to Wily, Proto Man served him under the alias of Break Man. He did this until his encounters with Mega Man in Mega Man 3 made him realize the true nature of Dr. Wily. Proto Man turned on Dr. Wily, aiding Mega Man but refusing help from Dr. Light, still holding onto his feelings of distrust. Proto Man's signature whistle is a staple of the character and almost always plays before his appearance. ''Mega Man Powered Up'' Although Proto Man has no involvement in the story, he is a unlockable playable character that is unlocked after beating all mission modes, or downloading him. He uses his Proto Shield to block attacks like Mega Man in Mega Man 7. His shield can also be knocked off by enemies, although it can fall off in extreme circumstances. All Proto Man has to do is pick it back up. In this game, he has advanced jumping and mobility, but cannot slide, copy weapons or charge his buster like in other games. However, instead of the Proto Buster, he has a new skill - Proto Strike, which is virtually the same as Mega Man's charge shot and can be shot rapidly. ''Mega Man 3'' Proto Man appears in Shadow Man, Gemini Man, Hard Man and Magnet Man's stages to test Megaman's strength. After the defeat of the Doc Robot(s), Proto Man will fight Megaman one last time disguised as Break Man. After Megaman defeats Dr. Wily, he saves Megaman and brings him back to Dr. Light's lab. ''Mega Man 4'' Proto Man rescues the kidnapped Kalinka and brings her to Mega Man and her father, Dr. Cossack, after Mega Man defeats him, to let her tell Mega Man that her father was forced to build the eight Robot Masters for Dr. Wily. ''Mega Man 5'' Proto Man was framed for a robot attack and kidnapping Dr. Light. Mega Man later finds out that Dr. Wily created a robot called Dark Man to impersonate Proto Man (presumably as revenge for betraying him in the last game). Proto Man appears to reveal the deception and later helps Mega Man near the end of the game by helping lift the roof of Dr. Wily's castle when Mega Man saved Dr. Light. ''Mega Man 6'' Proto Man appears in Tomahawk Man's stage to give him the Energy Balancer upgrade. With it, when Megaman collects weapons energy with the Mega Buster equipped, it restores the weapon with the least energy in it. Mega Man 7 Proto Man appears in Cloud Man and Turbo Man's stage, giving him hints to certain secrets. After Mega Man visits him in those areas, he will appear in Shade Man's stage hidden in the wall behind the Sniper Joe 01 after the mini-boss VAN Pookin. He will challenge Megaman to a fight and if he takes enough damage, he will give his Proto Shield. ''Mega Man 8'' After Mega Man's battle with Duo, Proto Man tells him that Dr. Wily's new fortress, called "Wily Tower," lies just ahead. Then, after Wily's defeat and Mega Man's rescue at the hands of Duo, Mega Man returns to the area near the wreckage of Wily Tower to find Proto Man standing on a tree. Proto Man tells him that Duo left to return to space but had a message for him - "Thank you." ''Mega Man and Bass'' Proto Man appears in the intro stage, trying to shoot King, but is sliced in half, Mega Man shows concern and tells him to go to Dr Light for repairs, whilst Bass ignores him and claims he's the most powerful robot. He reappears in the 3rd Castle Stage and uses his Big Bang Blast to destroy King's shield but he fall unconsious because he used nearly all of his power on that attack . He then appears in Bass's ending to destroy the data for King Mk II that Wily made. ''Mega Man 9'' He appears after Mega Man defeats Wily and warns him about Wily's trap. Mega Man says he can't risk it not being a trap. So he disappeared, but he soon returns to save the unconscious Mega Man from being crushed by the collapsing fortress. He is also available as a downloadable playable character for 200 Wii points/160 Microsoft points/ $1.99. He plays the same as Mega Man except he can Slide and charge his Arm Cannon, receives twice damage from attacks and goes back twice as much when hit. He can only fire two shots at a time, as opposed to Mega Man's three. He can deflect bullets with his Proto Shield while jumping, and instead of Rush, he has the Proto Coil and Proto Jet, which somewhat resemble the transport items from Mega Man 2. He has no story cutscenes, and he cannot use the shop. Data Mega Man: Battle and Chase: *'Vehicle:' Red Striker *'Body:' Shield Body ("Mach Shield Body" in Japan) *'Engine:' L-Blow Engine (Last Blow Engine) *'Wing:' Hi-Speed Wing *'Tire:' Sharp Tire ("Sharp Steer Tire" in Japan) Mega Man and Bass CD data A proto-type robot that Dr. Light created. He appears out of nowhere to help Megaman. "Let me tell you something..." Good point: Good whistler Bad point: Keeping contact Like: Solitary travel Dislike: Interviews Power & Abilities *'Proto Buster': (ブルースバスター) Proto Man is able to transform his left hand into a blaster. He can also charge energy to make the shot stronger. *'Proto Shield': A strong shield that can deflect most attacks, he also dashes while holding it, using it as a battering ram. *'Proto Strike': (ブルースストライク) A powerful short range charge shot used by Proto Man in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. A attack with the same name is used in Mega Man: Battle & Chase and Mega Man Powered Up. *'Big Bang Strike': (ビッグバン ストライク) An energy blast of tremendous power. This attack is very dangerous to Proto Man, however, as it severely drains his energy. It's used in Mega Man & Bass to destroy King's shield. *'Variable Weapon System': Proto Man can copy weapons from other robots and use them to his own advantage. Quotes Mega Man: Powered Up *''"I'll help you this time, but remember this, Light... I haven't forgiven you!"'' *''"EXPLODE!"'' *''"PROTO STRIKE!"'' *''"Cut Man... Sorry, but it ends here."'' *''"As you are now, you are a threat to everyone. I must neautralize you."'' *''"That's the spirit, Fire Man. Just use it the RIGHT way next time you awaken."'' *''"Oil Man!? This being our first meeting, brother, I'll make this short so hang on..."'' *''"Elec Man... Sorry, but I can't go easy on you."'' *''"Time Man!? That accursed Light! allowing another unfinished robot..."'' *''"Stop. This isn't your site anyway."'' *''"When you attack me, watch out for my unstable nuclear core. One big shot, and we're both vapor, I'd say."'' *''"Robots are machines who follow orders, I'm a machine that doesn't. So what does that make me?"'' *''"That madman! Even worse than those Joe robots, to think he'd make something like THIS..."'' *''"What it means to be born with weapons in our hands... I haven't found the answer yet, but with the powers you've given me, I will crush your villainy."'' Mega Man 3 *''"Where's Dr. Wily? Oh, no... Too late..."'' Mega Man 7 *''"So, Brother. You are not as weak as I thought. Let's see which of us Father made stronger!"'' *''"Maybe you are the superior model, Mega Man. Here, take this."'' *''"It's okay. Take it. And... watch your back."'' Mega Man 8 *''"Are you okay?"'' *''"Who was that?"'' *''"He may be connected to Dr. Wily."'' *''"'Wily Tower' is just ahead of here."'' Mega Man & Bass *''"Stop it right there, King! First, Dr. Wily's lab, now the museum?"'' *''"You're not going anywhere, King!"'' *''"No, you're gonna face ME first!"'' *''"Ugh... Looks like I have no choice but to use this..."'' *''"Mega Man/Bass, get back! I'm going to channel all my energy into this blast!"'' *''"It's time to end this! Big Bang Strike!!"'' *''"Y-You idiot! Are you doing to waste this chance I just gave you!? Fight, damn it, fight...!"'' (translation of the SNES version) *''"Bass, you're underestimating him! He's... still alive...!"'' Mega Man 9 *''"You're a fool, Mega Man! It's a trap! That's the fake Dr. Light robot Wily used to make that fake video!"'' *''"Naive as always... Do what you want, then!"'' *''"Looks like you need my help... Again."'' Trivia *Although Proto Man is Mega Man's prototype and "brother", Mega Man does not know this. The only plothole is that he referred to them sharing a "Father" in Mega Man 7, but this is countered by the fact that he said no such thing in the Japanese version. *His appearance has many similarities with Char Aznable of the Gundam anime, such as his red color scheme, signature sunglasses, his shield resembling that of Char's Gelgoog, and his single eye as Break Man, a feature present in all of Char's mobile suits. *His character also bears resemblance to Racer X from the Speed Racer series (known as Mach Go Go Go in Japan) and the main characters of the anime Cyborg 009. * Some more of Proto Man's traits could be a reference to a villain in the Kikaider series, the Haikaider. In addition to being the hero's brother, Haikaider wears a yellow scarf in his human disguise, and announces his presence with a whistle. * Since Rockman/Mega Man looks like Tetswan Atom/Astro Boy, Blues/Proto Man could be a reference to Rocky, another Osamu Tezuka character. *In the American Mega Man TV show from Ruby-Spears, Proto Man worked for Dr. Wily, and had an intense rivalry with his "brother". *In Mega Man: Powered Up, he couldn't copy weapons like Mega Man, but in the arcade games and in Mega Man 9, he can. *Another coincidental nod between Proto Man and Zero is that they have the same original voice actors. *Proto Man's story from the animated series and Mega Man 5 together inspired his role in the rock opera by The Protomen. *Proto Man's Red Striker from Battle and Chase reappears in Mega Man ZX in Innerpeace belonging to one of two twins. The other other twin is possession of Mega Man's Rush Roadster. *A small, unnoticed plot-hole is the fact of Proto Man has most of Mega Man's abilities, even though he is a prototype, and therefore should not have Mega Man's later received abilities. However, this could be countered by saying that Mega Man didn't have these abilities at the start for two reasons: ** 1) Mega Man wasn't designed as a fighting robot, and therefore wouldn't need these abilities. ** 2) Dr. Light needed time to perfect them before giving them to Mega Man, and the abilities Proto Man has are merely the early prototypes of them. **Also, it's possible that Proto Man gained new abilities from Wily. *Proto Man is one of the main characters in the upcoming live-action fan film. *Viewtiful Joe, the main protagonist from another Capcom game, is most likely modeled after Proto Man since he has a visor, a red color scheme, a cape similar to Proto Man's scarf, and a similar design. *Luste Teuber, a character from the Japanese doujin soft series, Rosenkreuzstilette, bears a striking resemblance to Proto Man in the sequel, Rosenkreuzstilette ~Freudenstachel~. Her first appearance in which she masquerades Proto Man was seen in erka:es April Fool's site, as Luste puts on a visor and a yellow scarf similar to Proto Man's. Her final design in the sequel, however, still bears to Proto Man as she wears a pair of orange goggles and a black scarf reminiscent to Proto Man. Video Proto Man from Mega Man 9 5F7Os3YrmDg Category:Mega Man characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Characters with music names Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man 3 bosses Category:Mega Man 7 bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Light